My Legolas My Little Green Leaf
by Ithilwen Tinuviel
Summary: A last exchange of words between Legolas and his Mother as she is dying. And the after years of what happens to him as he grows up.
1. Bitter Tears

A/N: This is a last conversation between Legolas and his mother.

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR. I also don't own the song.

**

* * *

****My Legolas My Little Greenleaf**

"Naneth! Please don't leave me!" sobbed little Legolas. His mother had been shot by a poisoned, orc arrow while she was out riding, and was slowly fading away.

"My little Greenleaf," she whispered back, for her strength was failing her, "Do not weep! I will surely see you again, If it be the will of the Valar. In the meantime you will grow strong and brave. Please dry your tears Legolas! You know I hate to see you crying, for it brings me great sorrow, I feel my heart about to break right now!" she tried to laugh, but it came out as a cough. "Naneth!" he cried, worried for he had never seen her so weak and frail. He had never thought his mother anything but beautiful and strong as well as wise and caring but, to see her so weak and frail and almost as white as the sheets she laid against alarmed him. "I am alright my Greenleaf, I just feel a little weak is all, I will soon pass and no longer be here with you, but do not let that fill you with sadness, for I want you to keep your Ada strong while I am not here, for you will be all he has left! Do not let him fall into despair! Please do that for me!" she pleaded. "I will Naneth!" he sniffled. "I will keep him strong. I promise!" She laughed. "I know you will my little Legolas, I know you will!" She sighed. "I can only hope that the world will remain peaceful, so that you may remain safe, may the orcs that roam our lands, not be a sign of omen, that darkness may come again!" She remained silent and closed her eyes. "Naneth? Will you please sing me a song, one last song?" he pleaded. She chuckled," Yes my little leaf I will sing you one last song, but promise me that you will remember it? One day it may help you, and it will hopefully remind you of me. When you miss me and feel sad sing it to yourself. But, remember I'll always be here, even when you cant see me. I'll be watching over you. Now for that last song!" she laughed and grabbed his hand holding it tight as if it were her only anchor to this world "Ah yes! Now I remember! Here it is…

Lay down  
Your sweet and weary head  
Night is falling  
You have come to journey's end

Sleep now  
Dream -- of the ones who came before  
They are calling  
From across a distant shore

Why do you weep?  
What are these tears upon your face?  
Soon you will see  
All of your fears will pass away

Safe in my arms  
You're only sleeping

What can you see  
On the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?

Across the sea  
A pale moon rises  
The ships have come  
To carry you home

Dawn will turn to silver glass  
A light on the water  
All souls pass

Hope fades  
Into the world of night  
Through shadows falling  
Out of memory and time

Don't say  
We have come now to the end  
White shores are calling  
You and I will meet again

And you'll be here in my arms  
Just sleeping

What can you see  
On the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?

Across the sea  
A pale moon rises  
The ships have come  
To carry you home

And all will turn to silver glass  
A light on the water  
Grey ships pass  
Into the West

"Into the west……." She whispered. "Naneth?" he asked. Slowly her grip lost it's strength. And the last thing she said to him was. "I love you very much my Legolas, my little Greenleaf." And her eyes closed for the last time and her voice hung in the air. Legolas hung his head and wept, the Elvenking stood in the doorway of the healing hall, silent tears coursing down his face, for his lost wife, his only love. Then he heard the voice of his son, his little green leaf say, "I promise you Naneth, I will be strong, I will avenge your death. I will kill every orc I come across..."

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think! Please read and review!!!! 


	2. Archery Lessons

A/N: I'm not a very good author, am I people?

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR just borrowing!

By the way I know that some of the facts are not accurate, but bear with me this is a FANFICTION after all! Also I suck at Elvish so excuse my errors please!

**

* * *

**

**My Legolas My Little Greenleaf**

_Nearly one hundred summers after the death of his mother, Legolas was still growing and learning, for one hundred years to the elves is not very long for, they are immortal. He is still a young ellon, trying to master maybe some of the hardest tasks. But, he never forgot what his mother told him in her last moments, nor did he forget his promise to her, his promise of revenge_...

"Owwwww!" growled young Legolas, "Do you have to fight back so hard Glorfindel! I'm not an orc! Save it for them!" Glorfindel, once head of the House of the Golden Flower of Gondolin lowered his twin knives, and chuckled, "Legolas, mellon nin, if I don't teach you how to fight the hardest you can, you won't be ready to fight an orc, let alone defeat it!" Legolas scowled. "Fine!" he mumbled. "Can we take a break now?" he asked hopefully. "Yes, we can take a break. Maybe afterwards we'll practice your archery." He said. "Yes!" exclaimed the young elf. Glorfindel grinned, knowing how much the elfling loved archery. Almost if not more than his mother had... Glorfindel mentally frowned. Yes the fair lady of Mirkwood, Queen Faelwen, the most beloved and brave elleth he had ever met. She was known amongst her people as Maethbereth, warrior queen, for it was said no man nor ellon could match her skill with bow, but maybe her son, Legolas Thranduilion could, with the proper training.

"Glorfindel!!!!!!!" cried Legolas. Glorfindel started out of his thoughts as if delt a blow, for he had not seen or heard the ellon come up behind him, presuming he was still straping on his vambraces and his quiver. "Yes Legolas?" asked Glorfindel. "You've been sitting there for four minutes now! Lle desiel? Lle tyava quel?" asked Legolas impatiently. "Oh! I'm sorry Legolas, I'm ready and yes I feel fine. Today, your goal is to hit that wooden pole over there" replied Glorfindel pointing to the thick nine foot wooden pole fifteen feet away, "Now take your stance...put your feet a little wider apart, no like this," he went up the the elfling and positioned him correctly. "Yes, better much better. Now, have your bow arm parallel with the ground, yes like that. Pull back the bow string, until it touches your mouth. Good now take an arrow, and do that position with the arrow. Now, breathe in, now release your arrow as you breathe outwards!" Legolas with a sharp outward breath released the arrow and it whipped through the air and landed with a thud in the middle of the pole. Glorfindel went up to it, and pulled out the still quivering arrow. Checking the arrow for any cracks, he deemed it still useable. "Very good, Aier." he complimented, and with a flourish handed the arrow to the ellon, who tried to keep a straight face, but failed and outwardly laughed. Glorfindel, soon too laughed.

The Mirkwood forest was alight with the elves' laughter, for in this time, Sauron the Deceiver, the dark lord of Mordor, had yet to reveal himself, and his dark evil had been forgotten if only for a moment. Everything seemed light and joyful, under the golden fall leaves of Mirkwood, as the elves heard the once Balrog Slayer and their beloved prince laugh.

Elvish Translations

Lle desiel-----Are you ready

Lle tyava quel-----Are you feeling well

Aier-----Short one

Thranduilion------Son of Thranduil


End file.
